


Punishment

by ShinjukuSunset1989



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mild S&M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjukuSunset1989/pseuds/ShinjukuSunset1989
Summary: She kissed himShe kissed the devilOnly a beautiful soul like hers would fall in love with the damned.Inspired by a rather graphic dream that I had like days ago to be honest.
Relationships: Johan Liebert/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Everything could've been alright if I didn't choose to inform the police of what I've heard during my walk back to the small home I was staying at with a friend.

Everything could've been alright.

I would've been back home and telling one of my good friends from the University of Hamburg all about the date I had with my professor whom I had affectionately called Mr. Liebert as one could say I was very much in love.

In love with a young man whom I had no idea was a true madman.

No.

A monster one could call him if they knew of what he did during that night I was walking back to the place of where my friend and I were at.

Gunshots came about two times and no longer I heard the sound of someone begging to be spared.

All I heard was the sound of footsteps that I recognized instantly to be the ones of Mr. Liebert leaving the scene and really I guess that guy in the university who was most likely crushing on me a bit was right.

Something was rather weird about Mr. Liebert and why should someone as beautiful and untouched by the darkness in the world be attracted to a man like that.

Sure, he's got the looks and a personality that could make someone fall for him so easily maybe but there was more that met the eyes.

So much more.

Still...

Now that the police are aware of the shooting that happened in the town of Neustadt around I'd say like 11:00 PM.

I was quickly ambushed by a sharply dressed young man and taken to a place that looked abandoned on the outside but in the inside.

It was rather elegant.

5 minutes later

While I was left alone in the building by the sharply dressed young man, I had continued to explore and felt a little bit uneasy as why would I be in such a place like this?

Did I do something wrong or?

"Mr. Liebert"

"What brings you here?" 

Those were the words that came from my mouth as I saw the blonde standing by the edge of a bed probably big enough for two.

Was he going to you know.

Treat me to something that I had a few dreams about but still, the two of us only had like one date and it was really pleasant.

Well, I believed it was.

Rather than answer me with anything, he had chosen to walk towards me and looked at me dead in the eyes with a expression that wasn't anger or even disgust.

It was perhaps the kind that left me a little bit excited but also quite scared as what was going to happen between us for the remainder of the night?

What was going to happen exactly?

...


	2. Chapter 2

Before anything else could be said.

Mr. Liebert had pulled me right into his arms, fiercely crashed his lips onto my own lips and from that moment forward, all I could do was close my eyes and take in the feeling of what it was like to be most likely seduced by a young man.

A devil more than a young man really.

3 minutes later 

Falling onto the bed and keeping my eyes closed as I had instantly felt the weight of another body on top of mine was probably a good idea, considering that I may have felt just a tad bit excited about what was currently going on.

But...

Once I had started to feel one of the blonde haired devil's hands quickly running through the inside of my skirt, I had opened my eyes, tilted my head slightly downward to see that the white leggings I was wearing was already coming off and then within a matter of seconds or so, the white underwear I was wearing, which caused me to blush rather heavily as it reminded me all too much of a dream I had sometime ago.

Only difference is that I was wearing a long but sleeveless white nightgown instead of the current outfit for the night, which was a long-sleeved buttoned up red blouse with a semi-long dark blue skirt with matching shoes cause I had a bit of a habit in being color coordinated. 

Still...

While I was thinking about that dream for a few more minutes, I was completely unaware of the sight was in right front of me, that was Mr. Liebert staring rather intensely at the underwear of mine in his right hand, after a couple more minutes had passed, he swiftly tossed it onto the ground and looked into my eyes to see that I was in deep thought of something.

Realizing that right there, he decided for a moment not to snap me back to the reality even if he indeed did have just the idea for tonight, but when that moment had quickly passed just like that, he attempted to speak to me and it worked instantly as I was back in the reality, staring into those alluring crystal blue eyes of his and wondering what was on his mind for right now?

What was on his mind for right now?

...


	3. Chapter 3

"Punishment only seems fitting for your actions tonight..." 

"A certain kind of punishment..."

"W-What do you mean by that exactly?" 

Saying that sort of thing to the blonde haired devil was probably not the best considering that within a matter of minutes or so, I was experiencing another kissing session that was a leaning a whole lot on the rough side and then as I had attempted to push off the devil from on top of me since the roughness of the kissing was a little much to handle, both of my hands were grabbed tightly and pushed violently back onto the covers of the bed.

From the moment that happened and I had mewled a little bit in pain, causing the blonde haired devil to chuckle just a bit while he was still roughly kissing my lips, let's just say that things had gotten steamier for the night that was already interesting.

2 minutes later

With the session of enduring rough kissing finally over as like I mentioned earlier, it was a little much to handle and I tried to give that sort of signal to the blonde haired devil by pushing him off from on top of me, but that didn't really work as he revealed a bit of his dominant side to me and while it hurt a little to have my hands pushed back violently onto the covers of the bed, another reason why a chuckle came was because of the fact that while he was playing around a little with the folds of my private area with his left hand, he started to feel two of his fingers getting dampen.

From the moment that happened, he chuckled a little bit more and started to wonder if there was any other ways to arouse my private area, which one idea came to mind but would I like it?

Of course I would, he already believed from remembering what he had read in a journal I made for any dream I had, even the sexually graphic ones too, which I didn't regret writing up about but I did feel rather embarrassed when during a tutoring session I had with the blonde haired devil, when I was using the restroom and came back out quickly as I could because of knowing that not only studying material for tutoring session was in the room of mine, but even the journal cause before everything started, I was focused on writing down another dream I had which was really sweet.

i should've put the journal back underneath my pillow where it originally was, but I mean seeing how apparently fascinated Mr. Liebert was when he was reading through what he believed was more studying material got me giggling a little, but returning back to the present as when I heard that for tonight as the second part of my punishment, I was going to be experiencing something that I've always wanted due to a dream which was sexually graphic.

But with a twist.

Saying that at the end caused the blonde haired devil to chuckle once more and left me wondering what he meant by the with a twist thing, guess I would find out soon enough I had started to think about.

2 minutes later

Watching the dark blue skirt that I was wearing being unzipped and slid off quickly caused me to feel rather anxious as I already thought I was about to endure what it's like to have intercourse in the real world which I really, really hope was like in dreams where pain was nowhere around.

But those feelings were calmed down a little bit by seeing my legs being spread a bit, then resting right on top of those still covered shoulders of the blonde haired devil as what he was about to do? I had started to wonder a bit.

Before I could say anything, I started to feel the inside of my leg being kissed rather passionately and couldn't help but to moan since something about those warm lips, something about them touching my skin like that was so good.

The inside of my left leg had gotten the same treatment and just when I was about to run my hands through that short blonde hair of his, my hands were once again pushed back onto the covers of the bed and the kissing became desirous which caused me to continue with moaning instead of mewling a bit in pain.

Once the blonde haired devil arrived at the entrance of my private area, he kissed it gently and with a deep breath given it was the first time, he closed his eyes and began to lick much of what he could get of my private area, causing me instantly to tilt my head upward, moaned out his name in such a way that I did indeed blush since I didn't expect to sound so dirty or so I believed from hearing myself.

The pleasure continued to come and I couldn't stop moaning to the point where I felt something inside of me building up, but sadly when I was going to experience what was pretty much a orgasm in the real world more so, everything stopped which caused me immediately to open my eyes quickly and tilt my head downward to where I was staring at Mr. Liebert with a moderate pout on my face as I wanted him to keep going, just so could I can come really.

But with a smirk on his face, he brought himself back up to where he could look at me better, pushed my chin up so I could look into his crystal blue eyes more so and told me that I should return the favor in regards to pleasure.

When he said that especially with a tone sounding like he was getting quite lustful, I had started to blush once again and wondered right away in what I could do to pleasure such a handsome man that was Mr. Liebert.

While I was thinking about that, he gotten off from on top of me, moved further back to where he was close to the edge of the bed and took a moment to acknowledge the feeling of himself hardening up because of mostly hearing those moans from me earlier.

If only he could hear more of that but at the same exact time, still keep his word in punishing me for the actions I've chosen to do for tonight, with a deep breath and returning quickly back to his collected but lustful personality, he called out my name in a commanding tone and then told me to come right where he was at, which I listened right away and accidentally fell into his arms cause still I was a klutz.

Still...

Chuckling a bit and then gently pushing me off to where I was leaning back on the bed, he commanded me to simply take off everything he was wearing for the bottom part of his body and again like a submissive person I was for a bit, I did exactly all of that and widen my eyes at the sight that was the member of the blonde haired devil.

It wasn't extremely huge or anything of that sort, it was just all I could say is that, he was treated quite well by mother nature like good gracious, but as much as I could keep staring, I was told once again with a commanding tone to suck and while I was a little bit hesitant considering it was my first time, I had closed my eyes and started to suck on Mr. Liebert's member at a slow pace, doing that sort of thing caused him to hold back a moan as for someone inexperienced like I was. 

I was doing a good job so far at pleasuring and chosen to go a little bit faster which caused Mr. Liebert to still hold back his moans which I heard somewhat, but I continued with what I was doing until being told that's enough.

That's enough while he was holding back another moan from me, before I could anything else besides popping my mouth off from his member, I was swiftly turned around to where I was looking at him from behind and then within a few minutes or so.

He whispered seductively in my ear of what was going to happen next and while I felt extremely anxious, I was pulled back into where I was sitting on his lap from behind and then I whined in pain at the feeling that was his member going right inside of me for the first time.

Thankfully, he wasn't cold enough to go on with thrusting as he decided to let me adjust to his member being inside of my body, after more than a few minutes passed and I rested the back of my body against Mr. Liebert's body, tears started to roll down from my eyes and when the thrusting started, I had started to moan but still felt a bit of pain lingering in my body.

It finally went away after the thrusting became faster and my blouse was being undone also by those hands of the blonde haired devil, he still had something on which was a button up white collared shirt, but that was about it.

Once the blouse was completely off including my bra also, I was swiftly or perhaps aggressively turned back around to where I was facing Mr. Liebert and continued to moan as the pleasure I was getting became something I just couldn't get enough of.

But when I had attempted to wrap my arms around his back.

Once again, both of my hands were grabbed by both the hands of the blonde haired devil and then with a rough kiss which I didn't like at all, he pushed me back onto the bed and finally became completely naked like I was.

After that, he swiftly turned me around to where I was looking at him from behind, continued with the thrusting and while it was on the aggressive side, I didn't mind as I kept moaning and moaning until I felt something once again building up inside of my body.

As more than a few minutes passed, I had tilted my head upward and cried out in a way that was music to Mr. Liebert's ears even if he wasn't finished at all with his punishment.

There was so much he wanted to do for tonight and while it was good to see me having a orgasm for the first time, it wasn't going to be the last.

Oh no, he already thought rather evilly.

2 minutes later

Probably a good thing I was blindfolded and both of my hands were handcuffed together, seeing such a erotic sight that was Mr. Liebert having one of my legs resting on his bare shoulder while he was still pleasuring me is something I believe I couldn't handle without blushing, even though I already was from hearing my hands moving a bit along with the cuffs around them and just those groans from the devil himself.

Punishment was certainly something I can enjoy.

Even if that one guy who crushed on me did everything in his power to keep Mr. Liebert from being my first, I still wondered what happened to him as after he laid eyes on the blonde haired young man, well he hasn't made any appearances at the university I was in.

Did he drop out or?

Perhaps he was the one that Mr. Liebert killed earlier in the evening, that sounds about right as still while I was being pleasured rather aggressively, I kept hearing that I didn't belong to anyone but him, I am his slave, his one and only slave.

Which I agreed with while moaning more and more until once again.

Another but even more powerful orgasm came and all I could do was succumb to it.

Simply succumb to it and continue for the remainder of the night with experiencing intoxicating pleasure from what could've been a man but instead.

He's not only a monster but a rather lustful devil.

...

END


End file.
